How We Met
by Cshorey100
Summary: This is how Anne met everyone :) Hope you enjoy. PS Do NOT read before I finish Hogwarts and Vampires. Spoilers in here for that story Rated M for descriptive violence at one part.
1. Chapter 1

"Annette Elizabeth Summers, do not wonder off!" Giles yelled to the 10 year old brunette. "Okay!" She yelled back slightly annoyed he _had_ to take her on this case with her friends. She looked at the museum in wonder she always loved these places in America, then she bumped into someone, they dropped everything. "Oh god, I'm so sorry kid." A deep voice said, she looked up. "Its alright Mister. I wasn't looking." She said, getting up, he was picking up his things, _weapons_. She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Who are you?" Anne asked. "Oh I'm David." He said, holding out his hand, Anne shook it. "Your lying." She said, his eyes widened in shock. "But that's okay. You probably don't trust me." She said, smiling. "My name is Annette, most people call me Anne though." She said.

"Anne. Nice to met you." He said. "SAMMY RUN." Somebody yelled, rushing towards them with a demon on his tail. Anne pushed 'David' out of the way running towards the demon, she pulled out one of her weapons from her sleeve. Then they clashed, fighting. Anne was pushed to the floor, then the demon tried to run towards the two adults. Anne grabbed his leg and he fell. "Now, did no one ever tell you?" She asked. "Do NOT get into a fight with a Slayer. It never works out in the end." She continued, pinning the demon to the ground. "Someone else is going to have to kill it." Anne said to the boys. They quickly went to work and in no time the demon was killed. "Well, that was new." 'David' said. "So, who are you really?" Anne asked looking at him, the other man was getting rid of the demon body, it looked so human. 'David' chuckled. "My real name is Sam Winchester and that's my older brother Dean." He said. "Oh cool, so you kill demons too?" Anne asked. "Yeah, we're Hunters." He said, looking at her. "So the Slayer." He said. "You should get out of this business." He continued. "I can't." She replied. "It's my job." She continued. "I like it though it helps with stuff in life. Get rid of all that negative feelings by taking it out on demons." She said, looking at Sam. "I gotta go, Giles is probably looking for me." She said, about to walk away. "Wait. If you ever need us, call _this _number, we'll help. Or ya know the other way around. You have a lot of strength for a kid." He said, handing her a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it. "Thanks." She said, smiling, Dean walked up to them. "Kid, you should get out of this business." He said, basically copying Sams exact words. "Too late. Already in it." She said. "We'll keep in touch, Sam. Dean, I'm fine with this job. I mean who else will do this work?" She asked. "No one else knows about this stuff. Now I gotta go. I need to visit my 'uncle'. I hope we can work together later you guys." She said, walking away from them.

That began a friendship that grew stronger each year. She then met Castiel, Gabriel, Kevin, and Balthazar. This was never going to end with them. They began something that would always be there, no matter what. She helped them through anything they needed. As she grew older and stronger the boys would be wiser. Then she needed them, in one of the biggest battles in history for them. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on May 2nd. Where Anne would die.


	2. Chapter 2

Annette was walking through the streets aimlessly. Just thinking _'How could I let that happen to her? Its all my fault.' _Her cousin was still being hospitalized and it was all because of _her_. Because of _her_, her cousin was in the Hospital. Because of _her, _she wasn't feed and was malnourished when rescue came. "Its all my fault." She said aloud. "What's all your fault?" A voice asked behind her. Anne turned to look at the man. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black trousers, and a black shirt, she looked at him in confusion. "Why should I tell you?" SHe asked. "I'm a Doctor." He replied, pulling out a blank white card. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Anne asked looking at the blank paper. He turned it, and saw nothing. She _knew_.

"What do you see?" He asked. "I see a blank, white card." She said. "That's it?" He asked. "That's it." She replied. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket it was yellowish handle with a cracked-porcelain texture and silver metal at both the handle and the tip. He pointed it at her and it made weird sound, he looked closely at it. "Human, distinct part werewolf and vampire. Born on November 13th. Name Annette Elizabeth Summers." He said, looking at her, her eyes were wide. "How did you know that stuff?" She asked. "Easy, just use this." He said, showing her the thing he pointed at her. "It's a Sonic Screwdriver." He said, Anne looked at him. "Who are you, really?" She asked, looking at him. "I'm the Doctor." He replied. "Doctor who?" She asked. "Just the Doctor." He said, smiling. "Fantastic! Never met one that could see through the Psychic Paper." He continued.

"So you are the Doctor?" She asked. "Yes." He replied, turning walking away from her. She began running towards him. "So what do you do?" She asked. "I'm traveling." He said, she ran in front of him, grabbing his hand. Then a flash came rushing though her mind.

_*~*~*~*~*Into Annes mind*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Bodies everywhere. Women crying, people dying. More flashes of light, running. Images of things that never existed. So many bodies, so many deaths. Then an explosion. More death, screams._

_*~*~*~*~*Back in the real World*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Anne let go of the mans hand quickly, as if he shocked her. She looked at him in terror. "What...How?" She began saying. "No one has ever done that." The Doctor said in a whisper, looking at Anne confused. "How did you see that?" He asked. "It just happens." Anne said. "I didn't expect that." She continued. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm the Doctor." He said. "I'm from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation Kasterborous. Doesn't exist yet to you. Haven't discovered it." He said. "So what are you?" She asked. "I'm a Time Lord. The last one of them all." He replied, his voice sad, depressed. He looked at Anne. "I had to kill them." He said. "I had to kill them all." He continued, looking close to crying. "You don't have to explain it, Doctor." Anne said. "Its your business. You don't need to, if you don't want to." She continued. He looked at her. "What about you, what's your story?" He asked, still looking depressed. "Its hard to explain, but I'll tell you." She said. "Can we go anywhere private? If anyone hears me they'll think I need help." She said and asked. "Yes, the TARDIS is just around the corner." He said, walking forward and turning at the corner. Anne followed. She looked at the old Police Box as he opened the doors and stepped inside, she followed, looking in wonder at the structure of the TARDIS. Bigger on the inside. "Whoa." She said, smiling, looking around the place. The Docter looked at her, grinning. "Now, you were going to tell me your story?" He asked. Annes eyes were wide, she was grinning. "Yeah, well it all started when I was born." She began, going into her life with him. It was sad, depressing and heartbreaking to hear. She went through her entire life in pain and sorrow.

Her loss of everything pure to protect her cousin, her fake death to protect her family, her brother kicking her out of the family, still visiting her cousin who is still malnourished from lack of food and beginning to remember what happened. All of it. Her first turning into a Werewolf after she was bitten, her knowledge of her real father. He couldn't believe it. "That's what happened so far. It all hurt but, I know people have things even_ worse_ than me. I'm still here though." She said, the Doctor looked at her. "How would you like to go traveling with me?" He asked, she smiled. "I'd love it." She replied "My visit is done over here anyways, Hermione needs some time to think and heal." Anne said. "Well then, lets go." The Doctor said, beginning to push buttons and pull levers. "You should hold onto something." He said, before finally pulling the last lever and the TARDIS began moving.

This was the start of a new friendship. Another to help her in one of the 2nd biggest battles for the Doctor. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, May 2nd. The day, Anne dies.


End file.
